The Stepfather
by rainbow raw
Summary: Bella tiene 16 años, y ha vivido en internados toda su vida. Cuando de repente Renée muere en un accidente, ella, por ser menor de edad, queda bajo la tutela de Edward Cullen: Su padrastro, a quien tiempo le faltó para divorciarse de Renée.
1. Chapter 1

**THE STEPFATHER:**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo dieciséis años, y vivo en un internado desde que mi padre murió. Mi madre, Renée, había decidido no complicarse la vida, y en lugar de cuidar de mí, siempre estaba en busca de billeteras gordas. Las vacaciones también las pasaba aquí, ya que huía de encontrarme con ella. Le tenía un rencor enorme. Aun así, me llamaba cada cuando y teníamos conversaciones de prácticamente dos minutos. Las únicas veces que la veía era cuando celebraba una de sus bodas: solo me quedaba en la misa, y después me iba. No había asistido a la última hace un año, no valía la pena. Como todos sus matrimonios terminaría en divorcio.

Renée tenía una larga lista de maridos y amantes, los primeros tenían siempre dos características en común: eran menores que ella, y tenían mucho dinero. Supongo que los elegía menores porque eran tontos y caían ante sus redes.

El instituto Twilight, lugar en el que yo estudiaba, era dirigido por monjas y era estrictamente solo para mujeres, por lo que nunca había tenido contacto con hombres. Físicamente sé que no soy fea, después de todo, mi madre es Renée _recientemente_ Cullen.

La temporada de exámenes había terminado, cuando me comunicaron una horrible noticia.

—Isabella, me temo que debo darte una muy mala noticia —la monja me dijo—. Hoy se nos ha avisado… —suspiró y me vio dolorosamente—, que tu madre ha fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Su esposo, el señor Cullen, no iba.

La noticia me afecto mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y peor aún, yo contaba con dieciséis años recién cumplidos. Mi única abuela y mi padre habían muerto ya, y no tenía más familia. Mis dos padres eran hijos únicos. La única opción era que mi padrastro fuera mi tutor legal, o si él no quería hacerse responsable, que era lo más probable, ir a un orfanato. Eso me asustaba horrores.

Las monjas comprendieron totalmente la situación. Me prometieron que me enviarían las calificaciones a casa, y como no tendría tiempo de volver a inscribirme, me apartaron una ficha. Mis estudios estaban totalmente pagados gracias a una cuenta privada que mi padre me había dejado, suficiente para pagar una vida de estudios.

El mismo día, me avisaron que el viudo de mi madre vendría por mí para asistir al funeral. No sabía mucho de él —y tampoco me interesaba—, sólo que su nombre era Edward Cullen, tenía 31 años, solo 7 menos que mi madre.

Alisté todas mis cosas, y me despedí de mis amigas y de algunas profesoras. Era viernes, y estaba nublado cuando Edward Cullen llegó por mí. Entro a la academia en una lujosa y bonita camioneta negra, y aminoró la velocidad cuando se acercaba a la entrada.

Se bajó del auto. Llevaba un traje formal. La camisa era gris, casi negra, y los pantalones eran negros. La chaqueta del traje no la llevaba. El hombre era un Dios, no había duda de porque mi madre se había casado con él. Era alto, con cuerpo y musculatura perfecta, digna de un macho. Su cabello era broncíneo y sus facciones eran perfectas. Sus ojos no los pude ver, porque unas gafas negras los cubrían. ¿Se encontraría muy mal por la muerte de mi madre?

—Uhm… ¿Isabella? —me habló, con voz suave. Asentí—. Soy Edward.

—Sí, dame un segundo —le di la espalda, y tomé mis dos maletas. No tenía mucho, pues de lunes a viernes usaba mi uniforme todo el día. Los únicos días que necesitaba ropa normal eran sábados y domingos, y normalmente no salía y me quedaba en pijamas.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte —intervino Edward antes de tomar mis maletas en sus fuertes manos. Las subió a la cajuela, y abrió la puerta del asiento copiloto para mí. Le agradecí en voz tímida.

No hablamos durante todo el camino. Traté de no pensar en mi madre, pero fallé. Contuve las lágrimas todo el trayecto, no quería incomodar a Edward con mi llanto, hasta que por fin llegamos.

Las rejas se abrieron para mostrarme una casa enorme, de millonarios. Edward manejó por todo el inmenso patio, hasta que se estacionó en la entrada de la casa. Se bajó de la camioneta por mis maletas, y no me pude contener más. Comencé a llorar, y los sollozos que había estado guardando, por fin salieron.

—Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila —me susurró Edward, que había abierto mi puerta. Me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, y yo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

Entramos a la mansión, y lo escuché hablar con otro hombre. Entonces las voces cesaron, y Edward se sentó en un sillón y me puso sobre su regazo, mi rostro contra su pecho. Pude oler su deliciosa colonia.

—Todo está bien, amor. Calma —me dijo al oído mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me acurrucaba. Yo continuaba llorando abiertamente, y aun así, me sentía tan segura con Edward, a pesar de apenas había cruzado palabra con él.

Ese día lloré hasta quedarme dormida sobre su pecho. Desperté en una cama muy cómoda, con sabanas grises de satín y un grueso cobertor sobre mí. Todo ese cuarto tenía la esencia deliciosa de Edward, así que supuse que era su habitación.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé. No deseaba estar sola—. ¿Edward?

—Estoy aquí, pequeña —respondió su inconfundible voz a mis espaldas. Cuando voltee el estaba recostado horizontalmente en un sillón de cuero negro—. ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? Son las seis de la tarde y no has comido nada.

Abrí bien los ojos y él comenzó a incorporarse.

—¿Las seis, dices? —al parecer el llanto era un potente somnífero para mí.

Él asintió, y después aclaro su voz. Su expresión se tornó más seria.

—Isabella… mañana será el funeral de tu madre.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Calma, no llores —se acercó de nuevo a mí, y me abrazó. Entonces me dijo al oído: —. No tienes que asistir si no quieres, amor. Después de no verla por tanto tiempo quizás sea difícil para ti verla en ese estado…

Negué.

—Quiero ir. Tengo que ir, después de todo era mi mamá.

Él asintió.

—Bien —me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y luego acarició el lugar con su pulgar—. Nos iremos de casa a las 9 de la mañana. Llegaremos a la recepción y nos quedaremos ahí la mayor parte de la tarde. El domingo la llevaremos al panteón, ¿está bien?

Asentí. ¿Por qué Edward era tan dulce conmigo? Sinceramente esperaba a alguien frío y molesto por tener que lidiar con una chica de dieciséis años, pero Edward era todo lo contrario. Tan amable y comprensivo.

* * *

><p>Considérenlo un aviso de que no estoy dejando Fanfiction. Amo demasiado la historia de "LBDLB" como para dejarla. Será terminada, pueden contar con ello, al igual que esta historia y "EAYSE"<br>Pueden pasar a ver un video que hice sobre esta historia en Youtube. Link de mi canal en perfil. Es el video más reciente. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV:**

Cuando me avisaron que Renée había fallecido, no pude creerlo. Después de un año de casados, estábamos a mitad del divorcio.

Conocí a Renée Swan cuando tenía 27 años. Era tonto, y por supuesto, caí en sus redes. Renée era sexual, exuberante, bella y dispuesta a experimentar, todo lo que yo buscaba en una mujer. Tuvimos una aventura a espaldas de su marido, y tres años después, cuando finalmente se divorcio de Phil Dwyer, le pedí matrimonio. No me importó que fuera mayor que yo, en aquellos momentos estaba pensando con la polla.

Después de que nos casamos Renée dejo salir a su verdadero yo. Claro, en la cama era genial, pero era tan celosa, histérica y dominante. Además gastaba mi dinero como loca. No lo soporté. La primera vez que le pedí el divorcio, me chantajeó con que estaba embarazada. Me dijo que en cuanto nuestro hijo naciera, nos divorciaríamos, pero que no deseaba tener un hijo bastardo. Acepté, y me puse a pensar que un hijo no sería tan malo. Un niño o una niña, corriendo sonriente por toda la casa, yo corriendo detrás del o ella. Jugando con juguetes, con un cachorro, desordenando mis papeles en mi oficina. Me emocioné tanto que compre un montón de juguetitos y ropa para bebés. Recuerdo la profunda depresión en la que entré cuando descubrí que todo era mentira. Ya había alumbrado mi vida con la idea de un hijo en ella.

Después de eso, más furioso que nunca, comencé de nuevo los trámites de divorcio despiadadamente. Sin embargo este no había tenido lugar, así que Renée pasó a ser mi difunta esposa. Mi abogado me aviso que tendría que hacerme cargo de la hija de Renée. Sinceramente, no me acordaba de ella. Cuando me lo dijo fue un balde de agua fría. Finalmente estaba divorciado, y con la billetera intacta, pero claro, la felicidad no me podía durar más que unos segundos.

¿Qué se supondría que haría yo, un hombre de 31 años, con una niña 11? Sin embargo, no tenía el corazón para dejarla en un orfanato. Accedí a hacerme cargo de la criatura, y me comprometí a ir por ella a su escuela y presentarme formalmente. Creí que sería fácil. Iría por ella, pasaríamos por el funeral, la dejaría los meses de luto en casa y después la regresaría a la escuela.

Pero nada resultó como creí que sería. La pequeña Isabella no tenía 11 años, si no 16, y era toda una belleza. Cuando la vi, creí que contemplaba a un pequeño ángel. Era pequeña pero con curvas perfectas, de piel muy blanca y perfecta. Su cabello castaño obscuro contrastaba con ella. Tenía una tierna naricita respingada, y sus labios eran pequeños, pero gruesos y rojos. Sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos increíbles, hermosos. Eran grandes y cafés, adornados por unas largas y gruesas pestañas.

Se veía tan inocente, e incluso un poco aniñada, pero era una mujer, esas curvas me lo demostraban. Había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y rojos, y podía ver su delicioso labio inferior temblar de vez en cuando. Sentí unos enormes deseos de proteger a la pequeña, y entonces decidí que lo haría. Protegería a Isabella, ese pequeño ángel, de cualquier cosa.

No regresaría a esta escuela. Ella estaría mejor en casa, conmigo. Le contrataría tutores para que fuera educada en la tranquilidad de nuestra casa.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Ella trataba de contenerse, podía verlo.

Después de un par de horas llegamos a mi casa. Baje de la camioneta y fui por sus maletas, no quería que Isabella cargara un solo gramo de cualquier cosa pesada. Se veía demasiado frágil para ello, sin embargo ahí estaba yo para hacerlo. Cuando abrí la puerta para ayudarla a salir, la encontré llorando. Dejé las maletas y me quité las gafas, para tomarla en mis brazos. Le susurré palabras dulces y fui hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella es la chica? ¿Está bien? —me pregunto mi gran amigo Emmett. Estaba esperándome ahí.

—Sí, es ella. Oye, estoy en algo complicado ahora —dije en voz baja, sin querer incomodar a Isabella—. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

—Claro —respondió con voz preocupada. Se fue de la casa, y yo me senté y puse a Isabella sobre mi regazo, consolándola, susurrándole palabras dulces. No quería que llorara, aún si era lo mejor desahogarse. Acaricié su suave cabello, intentando tranquilizarla.

El llanto aminoró al cabo de varios minutos, y ella se quedó dormida. Tome su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, y la recosté sobre mi cama, ya que era la más cómoda de la casa, tapándola con el cobertor.

La observé mientras dormía. Era tan hermosa. Me sentía como un acosador, pero valía la pena el remordimiento. Mientras tanto, yo me recosté en el sillón, y me dormí unos minutos. Volví a despertar, para velar el sueño de Isabella. Después de varias horas que estuvo dormida, suspirando cosas que no pude entender, le llamé a Jenks, mi abogado, para decirle que me quedaría con Isabella. Necesitaba todos sus papeles legales para inscribirla a una escuela aquí… o quizás podría contratarle tutores y que le dieran clases aquí en casa. Así no tendría que salir, siempre estaría a salvo.

Jenks me dijo que me conseguiría absolutamente todos los papeles de la niña y me los mandaría tan pronto como los tuviera reunidos. Ya me había hecho cargo del funeral de Renée con ayuda de Alice, mi hermana.

En realidad no tenía idea de cómo era la relación de Isabella y Renée. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos solo la mencionó un par de veces, yo no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, solo que existía. Jamás vi a Renée hacerle una llamada, ir a alguna junta de su instituto o siquiera mandarle algo por correo. Pero podía ver que Isabella si estaba deprimida…

Demonios, ¿Qué era esto? No había conocido a Isabella por más de 24 horas y ella se había tornado en… una obsesión enfermiza. Por dios, que retorcido, era algo similar a una hija… pero por el otro lado, no la había conocido hasta este momento, no la había visto crecer, no…

_Eres la única 'familia' que le queda. Ella te verá como una figura paterna, y tú debes verla como te corresponde: tu hija adoptiva y tu responsabilidad._

Suspiré, apesadumbrado. Isabella despertó unos cuantos minutos después. Conversé con ella y le expliqué lo del funeral de Renée. También le di de comida, debía estar hambrienta. Afortunadamente Emmett había ordenado unas pizzas antes de que yo llegara, y había un cartón completo y otro a la mitad.

La dejé comiendo en la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación.

…

Mi mamá, Esme, nos contó durante toda nuestra vida como había conocido a papá, y que fue "amor a primera vista". Siempre creí que era mentira, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. La intensidad de la atracción que sentía por Isabella era nueva y demasiado fuerte, jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera lo que alguna vez sentí por Renée se podía comparar a esto. Isabella me inspiraba ternura, amor, lujuria. Sentía esta terrible necesidad de protegerla incluso del viento, era ridículo.

Me recosté en la cama y reposé mi brazo izquierdo sobre mi frente. Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. Aún estaría comiendo, seguramente. A mí hasta el hambre se me había pasado por la impresión de ella. Le tenía preparada la habitación de huéspedes, pero en realidad no la había decorado. Luego le llamaría a Alice para que ayudara a Bella a remodelar la habitación frente a esta. Era la más grande después de la mía. Tenía pensado transformarlo en un cuarto de música pero eso podía esperar.

Antes de que terminara de comer salí por las maletas y las dejé en la habitación de huéspedes. Me aseguré de que esta tuviera todo lo necesario para que Isabella pasara la noche tranquila. También llamé a mi secretaria, para que le avisara a Jasper, vice-presidente de mi compañía, _Cullen Co. _Que estaría ausente por un par de días y que él tendría que hacerse cargo.

Desde el día en que comencé a tener problemas con Renée me refugié en el trabajo, no quería tener problemas con ella, deseaba que siempre fuera como antes, divirtiéndonos, sin tantas ataduras ni consecuencias. Después de que descubrí que ella no estaba embarazada, me hice muy duro. No quería que me lastimaran de esa manera otra vez.

En el trabajo la gente me temía y era ridícula la manera en que seguían mis órdenes. Si les decía que me besaran el trasero lo harían, literalmente. Mis padres intentaron hablar conmigo y endulzarme. Me pidieron que fuera a terapias para que el divorcio y la decepción no me causara un daño mental, pero no hice caso. Con el tiempo me hice de hierro. La llegada de Isabella me había hecho sentir una calidez en mi pecho que hace tiempo no experimentaba, pero estaba mal. No debería causarme estos sentimientos una niña que aparte era la hija de mi esposa. Además ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que la niña no era igual que su madre? Hasta ahora no había notado absolutamente nada malo en ella, pero tampoco lo había hecho con esa arpía de Renée.

_Recuerda que Renée no la crió, no pienses tan mal de ella. _Me reprochó esa vocecilla.

Negué con la cabeza en la soledad de mi despacho y revisé una vez más el papeleo sobre el funeral de Renée. Lo que en verdad había pasado en ese accidente automovilístico era que Renée y James, su más reciente amante, en uno de sus encuentros habían abusado del alcohol y así él perdió el control del coche. Ninguno de los dos salió vivo, y tuve que pagar bastante dinero para que la prensa publicara otra historia, no me importaba un comino que todos se dieran cuenta de lo puta que era Renée, pero yo no quería ser humillado públicamente. Maldigo el día en que la conocí, sin duda ha sido una de las peores desgracias que me han pasado. Lo único bueno de la situación era que en un par de días estaría bien sepultada a dos metros bajo tierra.


End file.
